Ghost Stories: Halloween GW Style
by Dubird
Summary: Just a nice little Halloween fic


Title: Ghost Stories  
Author: Dubird  
Pairings: None  
Rating: G  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. This is just one of the many fan spawned writings of another crazy person. I also go to college and have lots of loans to pay off, so if you're looking for money, you've come to the wrong place!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...and there on the seat next to her was the outline of a bloody hand..."  
  
Heero finished his ghost story and leaned back in his chair. The only light came from several candles on the coffee table. The boys had been trying to find a way to spend the rest of the Halloween evening when Duo had suggested telling ghost stories.  
  
Duo laughed. "That's all??"  
  
Heero glared at him. "Yes. That's all."  
  
  
"That's not a ghost story!" Duo replied. "It should have a knife in it or something. Why don't you try one, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not tell ghost stories."  
  
"Awww, come on! It's fun!"  
  
Wufei glared at Duo. "Will you leave me alone if I do?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to die!"  
  
"Well, it'll be worth it," Wufei sighed. He closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "A man was driving down the road when he picked up a young lady hitchhiker in a formal dress on the side of the road. Of course, the fact that she was hitchhiking proves that she was stupid, but that's beside the point. She told the man that she was on her way home from the prom, and her car broke down. She gave directions to her house, and sat in the back seat. When he got to the house, the lady who answered the door said that her daughter was dead. He went to the graveyard and there was a fresh corsage on her grave. The end."  
  
"What kind of story is that?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't scary at all!" Duo said. "You need some pointers, Wu-man!"  
  
"I know one!" Quatre piped up.  
  
Duo grinned. "Oh this I gotta hear! Go for it, Quatre."  
  
Quatre leaned forward in his chair. "Once their were two girls who shared a college dorm together. Their names were Meg and Venida. The girls were out partying one night. Meg noticed she forgot her purse and went back quickly to the dorm. With out turning on the lights she walked in and grabbed the purse. Then she returned to the party. Later on in the night, Venida got tired. She left to the dorm to go to sleep. The next morning, Meg went back to the dorm. The police officers were outside. "Officer, what's the problem?" she asked. "There has been a murderer." "Oh my god! Please let me see." "No. It's a bit to sloppy." said the officer. She begged and pleaded, and finally the officer let Venida upstairs. When she walked in the room she saw her roommate covered with a clean white sheet. On the mirror in big, red letters words said: "AREN'T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN'T TURN ON THE LIGHT?"  
  
The other four pilots looked at each other. Trowa just rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's an old one, Quatre," Duo said. "Didn't any of you ever go camping with some friends as a kid?"  
  
Heero glared at him. "Well, braid-boy, if you're so knowledgeable about ghost stories, you tell one."  
  
Duo grinned. Just the line he had been waiting to hear. He blew out all the candles but one, and lowered his voice to an eerie whisper. "Once there was this large mansion out in the woods. No one had been out there for years, not since the previous owner died of 'mysterious circumstances'. However, the new police chief felt obligated to go and check it out. After all, if it was condemned, he figured it should be knocked down. What he didn't know was that the previous owner had had a run-in with a voodoo cult in New Orleans when he was younger. The police chief started out that day early in the morning, but road construction delayed his drive until almost sunset. In fact, the sun was starting to sink over the horizon as he made his way carefully up the steps. He paused at the front door for a moment. There was an odd sound coming from behind it, something that sounded like....creaking. He shrugged this off to the house settling for the night, and slowly opened the door. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom inside, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he stepped over the threshold. For there, in the living room door way, stood....."  
  
"Relena! Hi!" Duo suddenly looked up over everyone's head at the front door.  
  
"AAAAUUUGGGGHHH!!!!" The other four pilots jumped off the sofa and ran to their rooms, locking their doors behind them. Duo laughed. "Gee, that worked better than I thought!" he said as he scooped up the Halloween candy. He was making his way to his own room when the doorbell rang. "Aww geez. More trick-or-treaters." He cradled the bowl of candy in one arm and opened the door.  
  
"AAAUUUGGGHH!!" Duo dropped the bowl of candy and ran back to his room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Relena, who had been listening at the door, stood on the front step in a bright pink dress. "Amateurs." she said with a laugh. She gathered up the bowl of candy and headed back outside. 'Gee, I wonder if this will work at Noin's house....'  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
